Audelà les tenebres
by Lisea
Summary: Apres la meurt de Dumbledore, Harry se lance a la poursuite de Rogue et les Horcruxes, mais il découvrira un secret qui le detruira, lui et l'image qu'il s'était fait de Sirius et rogue


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part Maéva et l'histoire

Spoiler : Qui n'a pas encore lu le tome 6 ha vraiment  
Rating : T pour sexe et viol n'ont explicite

Prologue 

**Ohana, Angleterre 1981**

Non se n'était pas possible, non, James mentait, c'est impossible. Seul lui, James et Remus étaient au courant. Sirius marchait tellement vite que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. La pluie fouettait son visage se mélangent à ses larmes. Tout était si calme, si silencieux, cela au lieu de le rassurer ne fit que le faire paniquer encore plus, il se mit carrément a courir aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes flageolants. Enfin il y arrivait, un joli petit cottage a l'oret de la foret, c'est ici qu'il avait passer tant de temps, a s'aimer, a découvrir leurs corps sans avoir peur que quelqu'un débarque et les découvre. Un horrible pressentiment le saisi. Pourquoi elle n'était pas venu pour l'accueillir. Même enceinte de 8 mois, elle serait venue se jeter dans ses bras.

-Maéva ! Maéva ! Hurla-t-il pris de panique en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Un désordre indéfinissable régnait dans la pièce, les meubles étaient sans dessus dessous, du sang s'étaler sur le mur. Le brun chancela, s'appuya sur le mur et vomi. Le goût du sang et de la bile dans la bouche et le cœur en lambeau, il s'avança prudemment vers la chambre où Maéva et lui avaient passé tant de temps à s'aimer. La porte s'ouvri dans un grincement sinistre pendant qu'un sanglot étreignait sa gorge. Une masse inerte était étalée par terre, sa robe en lambeau et couverte de sang. Il tomba en genoux, le visage barbouillé de larmes, lui pris la tête et la posa de ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

-Mon amour, t'en supplie.. Me laisse pas, en embrassant fébrilement ses lèvres bleutées, j'peux pas, pas sans toi, sa voix éteignit dans un sanglot furieux.

Il posa une main sur son ventre, et se releva d'un bond, rien le ventre était plat. Le bébé, où était son bébé. Son regard chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, on venait de lui prendre sa femme, mon dieu il n'aillait pas lui prendre son enfant. Non, pensa-t-il, laissais moi le prendre dans mes bras, laissais moi au moins le voir vivant, le voir bougé, il acceptait même qu'il vienne lui hurler dans les tympans a les lui crevés. Soudain il le vit, son tout petit corps entouré d'une grosse couverture. Sa tête était si petite qu'elle aurait tenu dans la paume de sa main, ses petites mains ont la peau translucide, ses grands yeux s'il les avait ouvert, il était sur qu'ils auraient été violet comme ceux de son amour. Mais jamais ils ne s'ouvriront parsqu'il était mort, mort. Il pris son petit corps dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Sirius, dit James en secouant l'épaule de son meilleur ami, je suis désolé.

-Mon bébé, Maéva, pourquoi….. Sanglota Sirius dans les bras de son ami de toujours tendis que celui-ci senti ses yeux s'embrumaient.

Remus regarda son ami d'un regard désolé mais se refroidi devant le regard plein de haine du brun. Sirius sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, trois, ils n'étaient que trois a savoir que Maéva se trouver ici.

-Sale traître, en se jetant sur le loup-garou, pourquoi, tu étais notre ami pourquoi tu nous as trahi, salopard, je te hais, fou de rage

C'est pas moi, en étouffant, j'te jure.. Jamais j'vous f'rait ça.

Sirius arrête, l'arrachant de Remus et essayant tant bien que mal a le retenir de tuer le loup garou, c'est Remus, souviens toi, Remus ton ami depuis Poudlard. Jamais il nous trahirait

Sirius, je te fe.. Il repris son souffle.. rai jamais ça. Dit-il en reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle, le teint verdâtre.

Sans était trop, Sirius s'écroula sous le poids de la douleur, rampa avant de s'accrochait desesperement au corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Refusant de le lachait même quand il fut empoigné par ses 2 amis. Et traînait hors du village jusqu'à la maison de James où Lily s'occupa de lui jusqu'à que le sommeil l'arrache de la bulle de chagrin dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

On dit que mourir est horrible, Sirius Black aurait sûrement tué toutes les personnes qui auraient osé dire une chose pareille. Celui qui souffre le plus n'est pas celui qui meure, non c'est ceux qui reste qui souffre le plus. Ce n'est pas de la mort que l'on a peur, c'est du souvenir de la douleur que l'on a ressenti lors de la perte d'un proche.

Un commentaire please

Le bouton a gauche en bas


End file.
